The Truth
by bibi3758
Summary: The meaning of right and wrong will change over time. During Silver Millennium Uranus was a criminal. 1000yrs later, time has proven that she was right. SeiyaXHaruka


a/n: I don't own sailor moon or any of it's character. You should know who they are belonged to. And I know, I haven't updated my other stories for a long time. Sorry, I promise I will do it soon.

Warning: it's a SeiyaXHaruka fanfiction. If you have anything against this pair, it's time to leave now. The rest, please enjoy.

Silver Millennium:

"How is the defendant pleaded?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Not guilty." Uranus answers.

'_Speak without any shameful in her voice.'_ Queen Serenity was studying the blonde hair woman in front of her. Uranus had short sandy blonde hair; too short for a lady. She wore a prisoner's clothes which was now covered by dirt and blood stain. Underneath the clothes laid her bruises and wounds, a result from earlier interrogation. Her hands were chained in her back. Despite the pain all over her body, she stood straight and full of self-confidence. Never in her life, Queen Serenity had she met someone with such defiant attitude.

Knowing the Queen was eyeing her, Uranus leered back audaciously. There wasn't any shameful in her eye. No, she would never surrender. Time would tell she was the one being right.

"Princess Uranus, evidences indicate you were one of the insurgent, is that true?

"Yes."

Her answer caused every one in the court room gasped. Then they started whispering, comment on the wild blonde.

"Silence!" She continued once everyone stopped talking. "Why? You are the throne of Tenoh-sei. Why did you raise a rebellion? Having you got enough power already?"

"I don't want any power. And let me correct you. This is a revolution not rebellion."

"Revolution, ne? What sort of revolution this is?" The Queen asked.

"To end the Imperialism, silver moon Kingdom will switch into democratic governing. Public will chose their leader."

"Non-sense. Plebeian needs rules and orders. It would only bring chaos if you give them too much power." The queen slapped back.

"No, all human beings are equal. Regardless of their clan, everyone should be treated the same, with no difference."

"I don't know who taught you this..." The queen sight tiredly. It was bad enough to know there was a traitor, and Uranus turned out to be the one, even worst. She was the Queen's favorite senshi; expecting the blonde would be there, helping her daughter when she passed down the crown. Now, the blonde was talking rubbish. "Prince Fight, what's your opinion?"

"Your highness, Uranus only wants the best for the kingdom. She just did it with a rather aggressive way." His comment shocked every one. Who could guess Fight speak for Uranus, they were well known rival.

"You agree with her?" The queen asked angrily.

"Your Highness, I…." However, the queen waved her hand, indicated that she wanted him to stop.

"That's enough for today; Princess Uranus will be locked in the prison until further notices."

"My Queen, you can't stop the revolution. Democracy will be the next era!" Uranus declared before she stepped away.

-----------------------------

Present:

Haruka woke up from her nightmare. She was breathing heavily, sweats accumulated on her forehead. _'What is it? Why am I having such a dream?'_

"Honey, what's wrong?" Michiru asked with her hardly opened eyes.

"Go back to sleep, it's just a stupid nightmare." Haruka whispered. "Only a nightmare."

------------------------------

Silver Millennium:

Fighter stepped drowns a corridor. He had been here numerous times. However today, there was a little bit different. Today there was no one crying, no one was begging for mercy, only the sound of whipping flowing in the atmosphere.

He opened the door of his destination and looked around. Uranus was chained onto the wall. Her hands were tied above her head. Two soldiers were ordered to torture her. One with a whip in his hand, the other one with a bucket of water; it would wake her up, in case she faint out.

"Having fun?" Fighter asked.

"Your majesty." Both men knelt immediately.

"The best time ever." Here came the weak respond. Uranus had already lost most of her strength. Haven't been eaten, not even a droplet of water passes down her throat for two days. Even she was surprised that she could hold up for this long. Of course, it was always easy to say those three words; _I am guilty_, but no, she would never give up.

"You may dismiss now." Fighter ordered. Then the soldier left quietly.

"If you come and see how doom I am, you have seen it and leave me alone." She may not show it in her voice, but whenever she spoke, her throat ached. It felt like thousands of needle pinning her throat at the same time.

"Death sentence, they are thinking about death sentence. Demo, you still have chance. If you ask for forgiveness now…"

"I don't afraid to die." Uranus cut in. "Why would you care anyway. Don't you want it?"

"I…" He paused for a minute before he continued. "As long as I can remember, we are rivals; exchange insulting conversation, teasing each other until the boiling point, beating each other until we used all our strength, and…."

"And?"

"And I never hate it." He was embarrassed; not intended to tell anyone, words just came from his mouth themselves. His face was covered with a shade of red.

'_Me too.' _She smiled.

"Uranus, I have something to tell you." He gathered all the courage in his heart, because if he didn't tell the blonde now, he mate never had a chance. "I… I lo…"

---------------------

Present: Kinmoku-sei

"Fighter, wake-up. Fighter, wake-up." Kakyuu said while gently shaking Fighter's body.

" Huh? Kakyuu? Where am I?" Fighter finally opened her eyes and asked. Then she adjusted her sitting position and looked around.

"You fell asleep in the middle of a conference."

"I am sorry princess. I…." She couldn't continue, since there was a finger pressed on her lips."

"Fighter, listen to me. Do you remember our talk last time?"

"Yes."

"You promise me that you would rest more, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." She gently bit her bottom lip.

"And why did you fell asleep?"

"Because…. because, it was boring." She lied.

"Sure it was one of the reasons." Kakyuu giggled. "Demo, we both know the truth." Now, she looked at Fighter seriously. "Someone spotted you work until this morning."

"It's an urgent document. I didn't break any promise." Fighter defended.

"Certainly, it was urgent. Demo, it is not an excuse for you to push yourself until the breaking point."

"I was only fallen asleep. It wasn't that serious." Fighter sweat dropped.

"I won't risk it. Do you know how scared I am when you passed out last week? I won't let it happen again." She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I have decided ." She stared at Fighter right into her eyes. "I want you to have a break."

"A break? You can't be serious. There are many things needed to be done and …"

"And I have decided already. Fighter, listen to me. You need a rest. Take a trip to earth and have a holiday."

-To Be Continued-

----------------------

a/n: I always doubted whether Seiya Haruka really hated each other. Sometime was missing in the picture. So I came up with the idea that they actually enjoy those insulting conversation. Till next time, se-ya!


End file.
